Treasure of Sin Part 1
Ch. 1: Disturbance PART 1 Traveling near Nordicia... The road is as peaceful as it always is.. except for one little detail. '''Hel''' This is the giant pig Odin was talking about? '''Skuld''' Big? It's gigantic! On the side of the road stands a pig as tall as a tree. We hear news of this peculiarity a few days ago... . '''Odin''' A request from Nordica has arrived. '''Odin''' greets us with information as we walk into his chamber. '''Skuld''' From Nordicia? Is something wrong? '''Hel''' If you're telling us then it has to do with Ragnarok, right? '''Odin''' Potentially. '''Odin''' The Princess Senna of Nordica has reported the appearance of an anomaly. '''Odin''' The unrest in the citizens of Nordicia is spreading. '''Skild''' What kind of anomaly? '''Odin''' A pig, a not just any pig. The creature is reported to be larger than one could imagine. '''Odin''' some fear it is a precursor to Ragnarok. '''Hel''' ...Please tell me you didn't call us here to go investigate a pig. '''Odin''' Indeed I did. '''Odin''' considering your connected with Nordicia there is no one better suited. '''Odin''' Find the creature and investigate any connection it might have with Ragnarok. '''Skuld''' As you wish, your Omnipotence. '''Hel''' I can't belive we're really going to do this... '''Hel''' lets out a deep sigh. . '''Young Knight''' S-So w-what do you think!? Clearly a sign of Ragnarok, right!? '''Wimpy Knight''' S-See! I told you we should have brought the War Mages! A troop of knights accompanying us are scared to the bone. Not only their voice, even their bodies are trembling. '''Hel''' Settle down. '''Hel''' This is a giant pig, but it looks like it has no intent to harm its surroundings. '''Skuld''' We should make sure it's safe first. '''Skuld''' How about we go check things out? If we need any help we'll let you know. '''Young Knight''' U-Understood! May Odin's grave be with you! With the knights watching our backs we slowly approach the giant hog. '''Skuld''' Wow, look at that! Is that a building on top? '''Hel''' Wait, is that a human? '''Elizabeth''' Hawk, over here! I can see a town on the horizon! '''Hawk''' Elizabeth, wait up! '''Skuld''' Is that a smaller pig on the larger one!? '''Hel''' Why is it chasing after that girl? '''Skuld''' She's in danger! We have to save her! Ch. 1-1: Giant Pig's Back PART 2 '''Skuld''' Leave the little on to me! You two take care of the girl! '''Hel''' You got it! Skuld flies us up to the pig's back and lets us loose. '''Hel''' and I rush toward the girl and distance her from the little pig. '''Elizabeth''' Ahh! No, stay away! Hawk, run! '''Hawk''' Hey, you swine! What are you doing!? '''Hawk''' You've done it now, Order of the Scraps Disposal Captain Hawk is going to beat you down! The little pig repeatedly bumps its head into my shin. '''Hel''' Wait, isn't this little guy trying to protect the girl? '''Hawk''' Why else would I be headbutting you to death! '''Hawk''' It's part of my job as her companion to keep her safe! '''Skuld''' O-Oh, pardon us! S'''kuld''' We thought you were trying to attack her. '''Hawk''' Whaaaat!? You got some nerve! Just who do you think you are!? '''Hawk''' Wait wait wait! Are those wings!? The angrily snorting Hawk shouts out in surprise. Skuld's wings seem to have given quite a shock. '''Elizabeth''' You don't happen to be part of the Goddess Clan!? '''Skuld''' Goddess Clan? If you're talking about my race, I'm an Aesir. '''Skuld''' Pardon me, where is my introduction. I'm Skuld, a valkyrie! '''Skuld''' That over there is Hel, queen of Helheim, and this is Player, wielder of the rune kni-- '''Hel''' Skuld, don't forget why we came here. As always, Hel tries to keep Skuld on track with her endearing sarcasm. A door opens with a click. '''Meliodas''' Oh? Finally, some guests. A boy small in stature walks out of the building atop the pig. His face still has the innocence of youth but he seems strangely calm and relaxed. I get the feeling he can explain about the pig and this building. '''Meliodas''' Well, how about you come in and I explain in detail. . '''Skuld''' Wow! What is this place? A pub!? '''Meliodas''' Yep. '''Meliodas''' This here is the portable pub, Boar Hat. I run the place. The name's Meliodas. '''Meliodas''' I think you've already been introduced, but that pig there is Hawk, our Scrap Disposal. '''Meliodas''' This beauty here is our poster girl, Elizabeth. '''Skuld''' A portable pub... I've never seen anything like it! '''Skuld''' In celebration of this rare experience, we should order something! '''Hel''' Skuld... I think we have a task at hand. Food can wait. '''Meliodas''' Food sounds like a fine idea. Ban! Whip something up for this lass here, would ya? '''Ban''' Aww... C'mon now, we've come all this way and you're gonna make me work? A man with a stern look sits up from behind the counter. It looks like he was sleeping back there. I notice Ban shows no sign of an opening even as he wakes up. My body instinctive goes on guard. '''Diane''' 'ey, captain. Aren't you forgetting someone? '''Hel''' ...!? A giant face suddenly appears in a nearby window. '''Meliodas''' Diane, I thought I told you to hide where no one could find you. '''Meliodas''' The guys outside are scared to death enough as it is. '''Diane''' I can't be hiding in the forest if we have guests. '''Diane''' Nice to meet you. I'm Diane, the other beauty of the Boar Hat. '''Hel''' Well, so far there seem to be a bunch of weirdo humans, but they don't seem to pose any threat. I find it hard to think this group has anything to do with Ragnarok. Standing up, I tell everyone we should let the knights outside know everything is all right. '''Meliodas''' hold your horses. We've got questions too. '''Meliodas''' You said you guys are called... Aesir? '''Skuld''' Yes, but only Hel and I. '''Meliodas''' All right, what's the nearest country? '''Hel''' Nordicia, of course. '''Meliodas''' You know the holy Knights? '''Meliodas''' Or how about Liones, Princess Elizabeth, Britannia? '''Skuld''' Hmm... are those beverage names? '''Hel''' Liones... Sounds like a country name. Never heard of it though. Meliodas' questions seem out fo the blue and I'm unsure of what he is trying to grasp. I silently mull over his possible intentions. Meliodas gives a slight nod as if he had come to a conclusion. '''Meliodas''' Your reactions convinced me. '''Meliodas''' Just as I thought. Guys, we've been thrown into a different dimension. '''Elizabeth''' I-is that even possible!? '''Skuld''' Dimension!? I don't see that on the menu! '''Meliodas''' I'll fill you in. '''Ban''' Grub's ready. Grabbed some stuff and whipped together something, not sure what it is though. Right as MEliodas opens his mouth, Ban interrupts and carries some plates over to our table. '''Skuld''' Wow! Is this smell the smell of "dimension"!? '''Skuld''' Meliodas, I think we should eat first. I wouldn't want to insult the cook. '''Hel''' Skuld, I almost admire your persistence. Ch. 1-2: Full Course PART 3 '''Skuld''' That was so good! We finish our meal and give our thanks. Our silent Hel leans forward in her seat. '''Hel''' I think it's about time you fill us in. '''Hel''' You said you came from another dimension? What does that mean? '''Meliodas''' Just like it sounds. '''Meliodas''' In our world, the largest continent is called Britannia. '''Meliodas''' There is a guy called Hendrickson who is a Holy Knight from the Kingdom of Liones. He wanted to start a holy war. '''Meliodas''' He tried to revive a Demon Clan and throw the world into turmoil. '''Meliodas''' That's when we found ourselves at the royal capital trying to stop him. I think we accidentally warped space and time when our powers collided. '''Meliodas''' It looks like I, and anyone with a strong connection to me, got thrown into your world. '''Skuld''' How unusual... '''Meliodas''' Our group actually has 2 more members. If my guess is right, they should be somewhere in this world. '''Meliodas''' ...I'd bet Hendrickson is here too. '''Elizabeth''' Hendrickson is a holy knight from my country, Liones... Elizabeth He is extremely dangerous. He took my country; the queen, my sister; and tried not only to overturn our country but the world order. '''Elizabeth''' We need to find him quickly before your world-- '''Hel''' Hah, how much trouble could a single human cause? '''Meliodas''' He might be more than that. If my intuition is right, Hendrickson and I... An uneasy air weighs heavily on my heart. We'll going to help you. I smell trouble brewing or is that just dimension? '''Hel''' I smell it too. With a side dish of pain-in-the-toosh. '''Hel''' Not getting involved is the beat policy for this kind of-- '''Skuld''' Hel, this is our time to shine. We are helping! '''Hel''' Why am I still traveling with you two? Skuld, is right. We can't let a power strong enough to wrap space and time go unchecked. It things take a turn for the worse, we very well could find ourselves at the brink of Ragnarok. Skuld and I explain our reasoning to Hel. She gives in a reluctantly nods. '''Hel''' All right, fine. You do have a point. '''Hel''' I don't need to guilt if something happens to you two. Count me in. '''Elizabeth''' Oh, we can't thank you enough. '''Meliodas''' Perfect. I was just thinking we could use a hand. '''Ban''' Three new part-timers without so much as a interview? Sweet. '''Hel''' I an not your worker. We are only helping you FIND this Hendrickson person. Rumble, rumble... The sound of thunder suddenly carries across the sky. Strangely enough, there isn't a cloud in sight. '''Hawk''' Oh no, don't tell me... '''Meliodas''' So he's here too. '''Diane''' Meliodas! It's Gulthunder! '''Diane''' shouts a warning from outside. '''Skuld''' Gilthunder? Is that one of your friends? '''Meliodas''' Not a friend. He is a holy Knight a Liones and part of Hendrickson's group. '''Ban''' I think he's come to kill us! '''Ban''' Whatever, not like we intend to belly up and die. '''Meliodas''' Course not! Let's bet on who gets the last hit. 1-3: Thunderbolt Ch. 2: Stolen Treasure PART 1 Ch. 2-1: Different World Ch. 2-2: Snort PART 2 Ch. 2-3: Trickster God PART 3 Ch. 2-4: Beasts' Blade Ch. 3: Dragon's Wrath PART 1 Ch. 3-1: Puppets Ch. 3-2: Late Greeting PART 2 Ch. 3-3: Spring of Knowledge PART 3 Ch. 3-4: King of Flame Ch. 4: Team PART 1 Ch. 4-1: Swaying Heart Ch. 4-2: Scent of Change PART 2 Ch. 4-3: Goal Ch. 4-4: Wooded Road PART 3 Ch. 4-5: Farewell Ch. 5: Knight's Salvation PART 1 Ch. 5-1: Loki's Intention Ch. 5-2: Invasion PART 2 Ch. 5-3: Punishment Ch. 5-4: Immediate Enemy PART 3 Ch. 5-5: Clear Heart PART 4 =